


Full Moon Chase

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words eye, moon and beat.





	Full Moon Chase

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179316418839/next-one-this-one-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

The moon shone down through the leaves as Stiles raced through the trees. Branches cracked ahead of him, and Stiles’ eyes shone gold as the feeling of  _ mate _ beat through his blood.

He pushed himself faster and darted to the right when he realized Derek had shifted course. Stiles stumbled over a log, cursed, but kept up the chase.

Finally, he raced out into an opening, saw Derek, and pounced. They rolled around until finally Derek pinned Stiles, then leaned down to nuzzle into his neck.

The full moon washed over them, and Stiles closed his eyes and hummed happily.


End file.
